The present embodiments relate to a transmitting device for transmitting two high frequency signals, and a magnetic resonance tomograph with a transmitting device.
Magnetic resonance tomographs are imaging devices that, in order to map an object being investigated, align nuclear spins of the object being investigated with the aid of a powerful external magnetic field, and excite the nuclear spins to precess about this alignment by an alternating magnetic field. The precession or return respectively of the spins from this excited state into one with lower energy generates, as a response, an alternating magnetic field (e.g., a magnetic resonance signal) that is received via antennas.
With the aid of magnetic gradient fields, a local coding that subsequently enables an allocation of the received signal to a volume element is placed on the signals. The received signal is then analyzed, and a three-dimensional imaging representation of the object being investigated is provided.
To excite the precession of the spins, alternating magnetic fields with a frequency corresponding to the Larmor frequency at the respective static magnetic field strength and very high field strengths or powers, respectively, are provided. To improve the signal-to-noise ratio of the magnetic resonance signal received by the antennas, antennas (e.g., local coils) that are arranged directly at the patient are frequently used.
For imaging, the magnetic resonance signals received by the local coil are to be transmitted to a receiving facility of the magnetic resonance tomograph. In the case of a local coil with a plurality of antenna coils arranged in a matrix, this may involve a plurality of signals to be transmitted independently of each other in this regard.
Coaxial cables, which are costly and difficult to process especially in thin and flexible implementations, are customarily used for transmitting the signals. But even thin coaxial cables may be bulky and hard to handle when bunched together.